


Cute

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-08
Updated: 2004-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For dorrie6's First Lines challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> For dorrie6's First Lines challenge.

Cute. That was the first word Billy came up with to describe Dom, when he first saw him. That button nose, that sloping jaw, those ears that stuck out.

A year later, when they fell into Billy's flat, helpless with laughter over something one of them had said, he still thought Dom was cute. There was something about his laugh, the way he slumped against Billy when he just couldn't laugh any harder.

A few months later, out on location somewhere, Billy looked at Dom and didn't think he was just cute any more. That was when he kissed him.


End file.
